particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dranish Conservative Party
The Dranish Conservative Party was founded in April 3460 by a group of citizens concerned at the lack of a voice for traditional conservative values in the Dranish Parliament. We feel that most of the parties support social policies which are dangerously liberal and risk undermining the fabric of society. On economic issues, it seems most of the parties are taking unhelpful radical statist or laissez-faire positions, when what is needed is a sensible balance between the two. The DCP stands for: - traditional family values. - an unmistakably firm stance on law & order. We need a stable society with laws which deal with excessive behaviour that harms the community. - leaving free markets alone where they are working well, whilst not being afraid to step in where they are working badly. - a strong defence force. - a foreign policy that puts Dranish interests first 100% of the time. - protecting the environment, but not giving in to the eco-loons. - a respect for the traditions of Dranish culture - a rejection of modern ideologies such as "equality" and "egalitarianism" that seek to downgrade the time-proven wisdom collectively acquired over the ages and replace it with unproved left-wing intellectual fancies. The DCP's first and current chairman is Rafael Duvalle, great-grandson of Elaine Duvalle, the famous Grand National Party and Conservative National Party politician. Prominent figures Rafael Duvalle (b.3419): Chairman of the Dranish Conservative Party, April 3460 - October 3475 & October 3477 - August 3481; President of Dranland, January 3465 - April 3470 (elected January 3465, January 3469 and February 3470), October 3477 - August 3481 (elected October 3477) and September 3488 - present (elected September 3488); Minister of Justice, October 3472 - September 3475. Timothy Breckinridge (b.3431): Chairman of the Dranish Conservative Party, October 3475 - October 3477; Minister of Defence, October 3472 - March 3477. Caron Rhydderch (b.3423): '''Chairman of the Dranish Conservative Party, August 3481 - present; Prime Minister of Dranland, April 3467 - May 3469; Minister of Defence, May 3469 - November 3470; Minister of Food & Agriculture, October 3472 - September 3475; Minister of Internal Affairs, January 3478 - October 3479; Minister of Foreign Affairs, October 3479 - August 3485 & September 3488 - present. '''Hyeon Rhee (b.3439): Governor of Valdor, April 3470 - September 3472; Minister of Justice, September 3475 - March 3477 & January 3478 - October 3479; Minister of Internal Affairs October 3479 - August 3485; Minister of Environment & Tourism, September 3488 - present. Dr. Francesca dos Santos (b.3437): Minister of Health & Social Services, October 3473 - March 3477. Roberto Zavala (b.3444): Minister of Food & Agriculture, September 3475 - March 3477; Minister of Trade & Industry, January 3478 - August 3485; Minister of Finance, September 3488 - present. Hywel Wigley (b.3440): Minister of Defence, January 3478 - August 3485; Minister of Education & Culture, September 3488 - present. Maria Bolero (b.3447): Minister of Justice, October 3479 - August 3485. Olivar Cordero (b.3449): '''Minister of Education & Culture, October 3479 - August 3485; Minister of Defence, September 3488 - present. '''Francis Duvalle (b.3452): Minister of Food & Agriculture, September 3488 - present. Nana Han (b.3454): Governor of Valdor, September 3484 - present.